The present invention relates to image display systems, and more particularly, to image display systems for displaying relatively large high resolution images that use small tiled or mosaic-like displays.
Tiling small displays to form larger displays having a relatively large number of pixels has been an objective of large-size display development for a number of years. All attempts to develop such large high resolution displays using observation (image) space have failed. Regardless of how small the seams or the zone or area between tiles have been made, they have been observable and objectionable to viewers. Due to vernier acuity and intensity variation sensitivity of the human vision system, this is not too surprising.
Prior art includes conventional tiling approaches, including direct view CRT mosaic-like displays (i.e. stacked monitors), for example, commonly known as a video wall. This approach has significant disadvantages including severe and large opaque borders or "seams" between the constituent displays that make up the image.
Another approach includes direct projection of smaller cathode ray tube (CRT) images. This approach tends to produce considerable light fall-off and nonuniformity between the tiles of the tiled displays, and requires a relatively complex feathering scheme or intensity matching between the tiles of the tiled displays at the edges of the individual images.
Additionally, there is a direct view tiled flat panel display, known as the French Matra Grand X display. This display shows considerable intensity variation between the tiles that make up the complete display. Also, there is a noticeable demarcation between the tiles, although it is considerably less than the conventional stacked CRT video wall approach. The tiled flat panel display may be made relatively large (up to 36 square meters in size), but with the significant drawbacks and limitations described above.
The closest prior art, comprising a smaller CRT projection system, has the disadvantages mentioned above, as well as a limited light output, unless an unreasonably large number of CRTs are used (especially when considering color), due to the fact that the illumination source and the object source are one and the same.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for projection display systems that project relatively large high resolution images using small tiled or mosaic-like displays and that overcome the limitations of conventional display systems.